


Yakuza: The Coloring Book

by conscientiouscherry



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Kuzupeko being like siblings, No shipping here, Other, crazy Ibuki like always, wholesome Hinanami friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conscientiouscherry/pseuds/conscientiouscherry
Summary: Peko wants to dye Fuyuhiko's hair, and Fuyuhiko is having none of it.





	Yakuza: The Coloring Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa gift for someone on Tumblr!

“Peko, I want a nice, easy life. What’s so wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong is that you are making this a big deal out of nothing. All I want is to dye your hair, Fuyuhiko.” 

The swordswoman is stern in her delivery of this statement, but it does nothing to quell Kuzuryuu’s anxiety and utter shock of the situation.  _Why does Peko want to dye my hair in the first place!?_  In that instant, he turns around in the classroom and narrows his eyes at Ibuki Mioda. Yeah, she had to be the culprit.

He stomps over towards her and huffs out like a child throwing a temper tantrum. This would be good. 

“A friend! Hello hello! Ibuki is pleased to see you, but why do you look so angry!?” She tilts her head in extreme confusion, her mouth small and slightly open in thought.

Kuzuryuu huffs and puffs like he’s about to blow three little pigs’ houses down. “I’m angry because  _you_  brainwashed Peko into believing she wants to dye my hair!” His little fists become balled by his sides. Kuzuryuu is amping up the drama factor, but that’s only because he wants to prove a point to Mioda.

Ibuki’s face then lights up with immense happiness. She raises her arm in the air and points to the sky. “Yes! Ibuki remembers talking to Peko-chan about that! But to be fair, it wasn’t Ibuki’s idea. Peko brought it up because she wanted to see Kuzuryuu’s hair be bright red and orange, like flames! And Ibuki cheered her on because she thought that was a great idea!”

Kuzuryuu rolls his eyes so hard he feels them going into another dimension. But he returns back to reality because he hears the snap of gloves on a hand. He gulps, eyes wide, to turn around and find Peko pulling on gloves directly behind him, bottles of dye close by. “How the fuck are you prepared already!?  _Hell no_ , I ain’t doin’ this!”

So, Kuzuryuu starts to run.

Peko finishes putting the glove on her right hand before she starts chasing Kuzuryuu throughout the halls, seemingly very serious about this.

Shouting can be heard throughout the halls of Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Peko, this is so unfair! My hair is cool already!”

“Your hair can be made cooler, Fuyuhiko! You just have to let me help you!”

“No, no way  _in hell_  you’re touching my hair! Leave it alone!”

The banter continues to go on as the rest of the class 77-B enjoys their free time along with lunch. Hinata and Nanami laugh as they hear the shouts come from the halls from the two friends. Hinata slides over a cherry soda to Nanami, which she graciously accepts, twisting the cap off and taking a sip, surprised at how delicious it is.

“They’re such bickering siblings, aren’t they?” Nanami chirps, smiling fondly as another screech from Kuzuryuu is heard, chased with a quip from Peko counterattacking his swears and refusals.

Hinata laughs, extending his own soda out in a silent question to toast with Nanami’s as he nods. “Yeah. Wouldn’t have it any other way, though. I’m glad they have each other to joke around with. Everyone needs someone like that.”

“Agreed,” Nanami says. Both of the sodas come together in a clink, as satisfying as hearing the two childhood friends screaming at each other in the halls.


End file.
